<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Phone Call by alto_mumma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415537">The Phone Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alto_mumma/pseuds/alto_mumma'>alto_mumma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life in 221B [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alto_mumma/pseuds/alto_mumma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 221B ficlets</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life in 221B [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Phone Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Sherlock made his way to the kitchen, he could see that John was on the phone.  He tried to get John’s attention, to see if he wanted a cup of tea, but John ignored him.  It was then that Sherlock realised how deeply John was concentrating on this phone call. </p>
<p><em>That’s odd, </em>Sherlock thought to himself. <em>John is normally quite good at multitasking.  This phone call must be important.</em> He put the teabag in his cup and moved into the living room, positioning himself as close to John as he could, without being in the way.  He was now close enough to hear John’s end of the conversation.</p>
<p>“Mmhmm… yes… yes that time works for us… are you sure… what should we bring… ok, yes, of course... great, well we’ll see you soon, thank you.”  And with that, John ended the call.</p>
<p>“What, what is it?” Sherlock asked, a little worried.</p>
<p>“That was the agency.  A baby has been abandoned and taken to the hospital for a check-up.  The agency wants us to meet them there,” John said, in a flurry of words.</p>
<p>“What, as in… this could be… <em>our</em> baby?” Sherlock could barely get the words out.</p>
<p>“Yes,” John replied, grinning from ear to ear.  “Come on, I’ll tell you what they said in the cab.  She’s at Barts.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>